


On est juste amis

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 16:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: « Toi et Naruto, Vous agissez comme si que vous étiez en couple. » Sakura écarquilla les yeux, ne revenant pas de ce que venait de dire Ino. « On est juste amis ! S’exclama Sakura. » « Je suis amie avec Shikamaru et si on avait la même relation que vous deux, Temari nous tuerait. »
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	On est juste amis

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma participation pour le NaruSaku Week 2019.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sakura regarda sa montre et accéléra le pas. Elle devait rejoindre Ino et elle était très en retard. Elle entendait déjà les remarques qu’allait lui faire son amie. Toutes les deux devaient se retrouver pour choisir un cadeau de mariage pour Shikamaru et Temari. Le mariage avait lieu dans une semaine et aucune d’elles n’avaient trouvé quoi leur offrir. Sakura arriva enfin à destination. Un peu plus loin, elle pouvait voir Ino regarder l’heure impatiemment. Elle leva la tête et se dirigea vers Sakura dès qu’elle la vit.

« Te voilà enfin, dit Ino. Tu sais depuis combien de temps je t’attends ? »

Elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches pour montrer son mécontentement.

« Désolée Ino. Naruto avait besoin d’aide et je n’ai pas vu le temps passer. »

Ino leva un sourcils avant de sourire malicieusement.

« Naruto ? À chaque fois qu’il a besoin de quelque chose, il faut que tu accours vers lui.  
-C’est normal, c’est mon ami. »

Sakura n’aimait pas du tout le regard que lui lançait Ino. Qu’avait-il de mal à aider Naruto ? Elle ferait pareil pour n’importe lequel de ses amis.

« On en parlera plus tard, déclara Ino. Il faut à tout prix qu’on trouve un cadeau pour Shikamaru et Temari. »

Elle prit Sakura par le bras et elles entrèrent dans une boutique. Plus tard, Sakura et Ino décidèrent d’aller déjeuner dans un petit restaurant qui venait d’ouvrir.

« Alors comme ça, dit Ino, Naruto avait besoin de toi. »

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait cru que Ino penserait à autre chose, vu qu’elles avaient passé la matinée à parler du mariage de Shikamaru et de quel cadeau elles pouvaient offrir.

« Arrêtes d’imaginer des choses, soupira Sakura avec lassitude.  
-Je n’imagine rien, je constate. »

Ino sourit et Sakura reconnut tout de suite ce sourire. C’était celui qu’elle avait lorsqu’elle était à l’affût du moindre ragot.

« Vous êtes toujours ensemble. Tu as des affaires chez lui et il en a chez toi. Il est même arrivé que tu dormes chez lui.  
-Son appartement est plus proche de l’hôpital que le mien.  
-Vous agissez comme si que vous étiez en couple. »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, ne revenant pas de ce que venait de dire Ino.

« On est juste amis ! S’exclama Sakura.  
-Je suis amie avec Shikamaru et si on avait la même relation que toi et Naruto, Temari nous tuerait. »

Sakura se tut. Est-ce que son amitié avec Naruto était si étrange que ça ? C’est vrai qu’elle agissait différemment avec ses autres amis. Mais ce qu’elle avait vécu avec Naruto, les épreuves qu’ils avaient traversé, avait créé entre eux un lien indestructible.

« Dis-moi Sakura, est-ce que tu es sûre que vous êtes juste amis et que tu n’as aucun sentiments pour lui ? »

Pour la première fois, Sakura ne sut pas quoi répondre. 

Le mariage de Shikamaru et Temari s’était déroulé il y a quelques jours. Et depuis, Sakura ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à ce que Ino lui avait dit. Ses mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et elle crut devenir folle. À cause d’Ino, elle se posait des milliers de questions sur Naruto. Ils étaient amis, il était même son meilleur ami. Mais est-ce qu’elle l’aimait ? Ce qu’elle ressentait pour Naruto était différent de ce qu’elle avait pu ressentir pour Sasuke. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en Naruto et pour lui, elle serait prête à tous les sacrifices. Elle n’imaginait pas sa vie sans lui. Sans qu’elle ne s’en rende compte, il était devenu sa lumière, sa chaleur, son soleil.

« Sakura-chan, tu vas bien ? »

Sakura leva la tête vers Naruto et acquiesça. Elle regarda ses yeux et se demanda s’ils avaient toujours été aussi bleus. Naruto était venu lui rendre visite pendant sa pause déjeuner et tous deux se trouvaient dans la cafétéria de l’hôpital. Sakura baissa la tête et continua de manger, essayant de cacher ses joues rouges. Quelle idiote, pensa-t-elle. Depuis quand Naruto la faisait rougir comme ça ? Le déjeuner continua, avec Sakura qui essayait d’agir le plus normalement possible.

Les jours passèrent et Sakura ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à Naruo. Elle allait tuer Ino, se dit-elle. Sans elle, elle n’aurait jamais remis en question sa relation avec Naruto. Elle ne se serait jamais rendu compte que ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui était plus que de l’amitié. Elle ne savait plus comment agir devant lui et avait l’impression de se comporter comme une véritable idiote.

Tous deux étaient entrain de s’entraîner. D’habitude, Sai était avec eux, mais Kakashi l’avait envoyé en mission dans un village voisin. Sakura pouvait enfin se concentrer sur quelque chose de concret. Attaquer, parer les coups de l’adversaire, savoir quel jutsus utiliser. Elle donna un violent coup de poing au clone de Naruto, qui disparu. Elle se retourna, Naruto pensait l’avoir par surprise, mais elle avait été plus rapide. Elle lui attrapa le bras et le projeta par terre. Elle leva le bras pour le frapper, mais s’arrêta à quelques millimètres de son visage.

« Je t’ai eu, dit-elle avec un immense sourire. »

Sakura était fière d’elle. Même si Naruto était l’homme le plus puissant qui existait, elle arrivait quand même à le mettre en difficulté. Naruto sourit à son tour. Sakura sentit alors son cœur s’accélérer. Elle se demanda si ses lèvres étaient aussi douces qu’elle l’imaginait. Sans réfléchir à ce qu’elle faisait, elle se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se sentit déconnectée de la réalité. Elle se perdit dans ce baiser lorsque Naruto y répondit. Elle se rendit soudain compte de ce qu’il était entrain se passer, lorsqu’elle sentit les mains de Naruto sur ses hanches. Elle mit fin à leur baiser et se leva brusquement.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il m’a pris.  
-Sakura-chan. »

Naruto se leva et s’approcha d’elle. Sakura baissa la tête et posa ses mains devant ses yeux, n’osant pas le regarder. Naruto lui prit délicatement les mains.

« Sakura-chan, tu n’as pas à t’excuser, je suis heureux. »

Il posa son front sur le sien.

« Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j’avais envie de t’embrasser, dit-il. »

Sakura sourit et se mordilla la lèvre. Naruto n’avait jamais rien vu d’aussi envoûtant.

« Alors embrasse-moi, dit-elle. »

Naruto approcha ses lèvres des siennes et ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau. Sakura regrettait d’avoir mis autant de temps à découvrir ses sentiments. Naruto était plus qu’un ami. Elle l’aimait, elle en était certaine et elle ne laisserait plus passer sa chance d’être heureuse.

Fin


End file.
